Repercussions
by klcm
Summary: What if Morgan didn't cope with the fact that Garcia was shot that faithful night? That he pulled away so much because of his fear that Garcia retreated to a dark part of life? Would he salvage everything he could when he realises why he acted like he did
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'_Morgan, you need to get to the hospital, I can't say a lot but Garcia's hurt.'_

Hurt. She can't be hurt; she was on a stupid date. He thought as he looked at his watch, she should be home by now, not at the hospital hurt. He got into his SUV and raced to the hospital. He felt anger, not for the person that had hurt her but the fact that they had ended on an argument, he could never get over that, especially if she died. She couldn't die though. He arrived at the hospital and found the rest of the team gathered in the waiting room that Hotch had told him they would be. Robbery, this was no robbery. He thought as Hotch updated him.

He felt the anger bubble, and turned to release it as the doctor came out. He heard her name; they all jumped in to find out. He spoke to them about what one bullet had done to her. She was alive that was enough assertion for his mind to take. Hotch told them to stay, he refused; he couldn't be there so he left.

Hotch and Rossi had made the remaining three members stick around, Garcia needed them more than ever. Hotch was slightly annoyed at Morgan's lack of compassion, he realised he needed time to reassess and he hoped that it would mean that Morgan would finally open his eyes to the thing right in front of him. Hotch got the phone call that Garcia was up and when he had rang Morgan, he heard the lack of enthusiasm that his best friend was up and alive. He mulled over it until Garcia had told the others that the person behind this was her date of that night. When he had seen Morgan face to face it didn't go down too well. Morgan just asked to be left out of working on the case, that he was far too involved to think straight. Hotch respected that choice and left it all out. No one told Morgan anything, not unless he asked, and he didn't. He didn't even ask how Garcia was. Everyone was beginning to get tired of what Morgan had become.

Hotch found out that Morgan had gone to the hospital late one night to see Garcia, he stood at her door and watched her sleep and then left. He couldn't help but wonder how this type of neglect would play on Garcia's recovery but he knew he couldn't be good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay so don't hate me but I'm taking the other route that may have happened as a result of when Garcia got shot... Just do not give up faith....yet! =)


	2. Sinking into dark places

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Garcia what are you doing?' Hotch said walking into the hospital room to find Penelope sitting with her legs dangling off the bed, obviously in pain, only two days after getting out of the ICU, meaning it had only been 5 days since she had been shot.

'Getting out of here.' Was all she said, not sounding at all like Penelope, her face evidently tear streaked, her voice full of emotions, ready to break.

'You dare.'

'You'll what?' She said looking at him. 'I'm already suspended... you going to sack me as well?' She snapped at him.

Having been waiting for this break he moved around the bed and sat on the chair opposite her. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing... I just want out.'

'Talk to me.' She shook her head, and tears fell. 'Now.' He said sternly.

She sighed. 'Why won't he come near me?' She sobbed, he saw the confusion. 'I need him and he isn't here.'

'I don't know Garcia... I'm trying everything.'

'It's not going to work; he hasn't come near me in over 2 weeks.'

'Part of that was due to a case though.'

'A case we fought during, I was horrible Hotch, I went on a date, I got myself shot and now he won't even recognise me.'

'You did not get yourself shot Garcia! And he does.'

'I know he asked to be left off the case.'

'He's too involved.'

'Too involved to see me?' She chocked as a new wave of tears fled. 'I thought we were best friends, the one person that's supposed to be here and he's not.'

'He'll come to his senses.' She shook her head at him. 'He will.'

'He won't, his let me down, like I did him.'

'What do you mean?'

'It doesn't matter, I've discharged myself and I'm going home.'

'Penelope Garcia you dare!' Hotch said annoyed, knowing full well she should stay in the hospital for the maximum amount of time the doctor wanted her to. 'Battle's still out there.'

'I don't care.' She said undeterred. 'If he wants me he'll get me, it doesn't matter.' Penelope replied truly careless about her life now.

Hotch sat completely shocked at the downfall of his tech, of the teams happiness and he felt emotional over it. 'You are going to have one of us sticking with you, we'll go to the bureau and I'll get JJ to take you home from there okay?' He saw her eyes widened, reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights. 'It might knock some sense into him, we'll pop you into the conference room while I make the arrangements and then you are going home to rest.' She nodded and Hotch left the room, coming back with confirmation of her discharge and then waited while a nurse helped her get ready.

No longer than 30 minutes later they walked into the bureau and she froze at the sight of Morgan through the bull pen doors. 'Don't worry... we'll go straight through and you go sit down, I know you're tiring and in pain so let's do this quickly so you can go home and rest.' He supported her the best he could and opened the door, Emily and Reid looked up in shock at the sight.

'Pen!' Emily said jumping up, she noticed Morgan's attention shift but he wouldn't let himself look at her. 'What are you doing here?'

'She discharged herself that's what.' Hotch said Emily and Reid approached, he looked at Morgan and saw him struggling to concentrate. 'Let's get you up in the conference room and then I'll do my bit.' He looked up at JJ's office. 'JJ... can I borrow you?'

JJ left her office and stopped. 'Penelope Garcia! What the hell are you doing here?'

'JJ I need you stay with Garcia, she needs help and I'm worried about Battle coming back, do you mind?'

'Not at all... is there not another person that you want to ask.' She asked subtly hoping it might prompt a major response from Morgan.

'Don't bother JJ.' Penelope replied quietly, it was then they realised how hurt and upset her voice sounded and how sad her eyes were.

'Right up there with you.' Hotch commanded. 'Girls take her and come to my office after.' They nodded and Hotch went to his office with Reid and Rossi, moments later the girls went back in.

'Is she really okay?'

'Shut the door.' Hotch said and looked out of the window as JJ pushed the door shut loudly, he knew she had done it on purpose, he saw Morgan's attention peak and the hurt that filled him at being left out but he had to realise that he didn't deserve to know. 'She's confused and hurt in more ways than just physically... he doesn't want to know and its killing her, we need to pull together because at the moment she is slipping into a really dark place.'

'Do I get permission to slap him?' Emily asked.

'Not just yet.' They all nodded. 'Right Em and JJ go back to her, Rossi and Reid go see Strauss about time off, I need to get back up patrol at Garcia's for now.' They nodded and headed off.

Emily and JJ made their way to conference room, Morgan watched them the whole time but he hadn't moved, he hadn't even asked if she was okay. That agitated them furthermore. When they got in the conference room they heard Penelope crying, her back shaking violently and it broke their hearts even more at experiencing the pain she was going through and knowing it was mainly due to neglect.

'Pen?' They watched her back stiffen, her hands wiping away tears, her breath hitch and then her hand go to her side in an attempt to halt the pain. 'Don't stop because of us.' JJ said as she sat down. 'If you need to cry you cry.'

'Yeah, we don't mind.' Emily said sitting on the opposite side.

They saw the tears begin to flow, Penelope wasn't forcing them, they were untamed, uncontrollable and they were only the start. 'Why is he doing this?'

'Because he is too stubborn for his own good.'

'He'll come round Pen, you'll see.'

'He won't... if he was he would have by now but what hurts the most is that I feel like I've lost more of me in the last week or so than I have in my entire life.'

'Oh Pen.' JJ sympathized, feeling her heart break even more at the words.

'He hates me.' Penelope sobbed. 'And no one is going to make this better.'

'He will... he will make this better.' Penelope nodded but didn't truly agree.

'It's been too long, can we just go please?' Penelope near enough pleaded.

'Let me go and see.' Emily said getting up and rushing out, she found Hotch going towards the room and halted him. 'I'm worried about her.' She said just loud enough and saw Morgan turn his attention from a file to the pair on the landing.

'See what I mean?' Emily nodded. 'I found her crying at the hospital and I'm guessing they were not the first bout she's shed... but now she needs to get home.' They went back into the room and Hotch send JJ on her way to get Penelope home, when they had left, Reid and Emily got back to work.

Emily was completely infuriated with Morgan's behaviour the entire time she had been there, he hadn't uttered a word, he hadn't made a move, he had heard the crying they all knew it, he had seen the worry from everyone but still remained unresponsive to it all.

She sat forward so she was closer to Morgan. 'Do you really just not care about her anymore?'

'Shut up Emily... you know nothing about it.' Was all Morgan said as he stood up and walked out of the bull pen.


	3. Overtaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The days ticked by and Morgan was temporarily transferred but came back days after due to a case when Hotch had managed to take down the Jason Clark Battle in the bull pen, JJ, Emily and Penelope had soon arrived and even though it had been a couple of hours they all saw that Penelope had been crying too much, that she was in too much pain and that she wasn't resting so Hotch ordered her to get back to hospital placing JJ on watch.

A couple of nights later when Morgan was still working on another unit, Hotch tapped Morgan on the shoulder and made him go for a drink, they needed a talk, a long talk about what Morgan thought the repercussions of his actions would be on Penelope's recovery. They sat in the bar each to their own, nursing drinks.

'So... you going to tell me what the hell you think you're doing?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well you haven't been near her, how do you think that's helping?'

'It's better.'

'How? Who For? Because the way I see it, it's killing Garcia very slowly.' He saw Morgan's face twist with guilt. 'When I got to the hospital the other day, she was trying to get out of bed, struggling I must admit but trying, she was also crying and when I asked her why she looked confused. You think it's better to leave her to get on with it but Morgan what you're doing is confusing. She's blaming herself for getting shot.'

'Well it is her fault.' He spat out but he felt immediately guiltier for it and even Hotch couldn't miss the look in his eyes. There was more going on here than met the eye. Hotch then saw Morgan shake his head in disagreement with that last statement.

'What?'

'I told her I didn't like the sound of the guy, she turned him down, and I said good that something wasn't right and she argued that I was a jerk basically and we didn't speak after that.'

'So that makes it her fault? You're insane you know that, Garcia has the right to date whoever, she wasn't to know he was going to try and kill her twice.'

'Twice?' Morgan shot up alarmed, he hadn't heard anything else about the case, he had left well alone. He wasn't at his desk when Hotch had found him so he knew nothing of the damages being repaired; he wasn't even part of that department.

'Yes, he came back the same night she got out of hospital; you had just gone off working with the new unit when it happened. You weren't in the office at the time.'

'Is... everyone okay?'

'Everyone's fine, but at the moment my primary worry is Garcia.'

'Why... she's fine.' Morgan replied knowing full well that was a complete lie.

'Morgan I really hate you at the moment.' Morgan looked at his boss completely shocked. 'You really don't see how you're hurting her do you?'

'She doesn't need me, she probably still hates me.'

'Hmm really?' He watched his colleague nod. 'Well let's just say she wasn't crying over getting shot at the hospital.' Hotch said finishing his drink. 'See you tomorrow Morgan, we got the guy you can join us back. Case over.' Hotch then just left Morgan sitting in the bar alone.

Morgan sat through another 4 rounds, ignoring the mountainous girls that were vying for his attention. He then shot up; he was doing this all wrong. He left the bar and got a cab, there was something that was a long time coming. When he arrived, he saw the blacked out windows bar one and knew he still had to go up, this was it. Sort his head out or lose the best thing he had in life. He felt his heart pulsate with pain at the blood stain still on the stairs and his mind flashed to images of Garcia lying there while life could easier be ripped from her. He went up and didn't knock, he just used his key and the first thing he heard was crying and he felt his heart being torn apart, he didn't deserve repentance, but he needed her to know why he was an idiot and why he hadn't played his part in her life correctly the last fortnight.

'Pen?' He called out and closed the door, he heard the crying stop. He walked towards the bedroom and saw a figure sitting up, their back to him. 'Penelope.'

'Go away Morgan.'

He felt the burn of his last name, never had she used it, but he always used hers, things needed to change. 'No.'

'Look... I don't need you here; you don't want to be, so leave.'

'I need to talk to you.'

'Why? You made it pretty clear what that argument did to us.'

'No I need to tell you why I've acted like it.'

'Morgan you've said and done everything possible to tell me you hate me.'

'I don't hate you.' She laughed in disbelief and then he heard her breath hitch and an arm apply firm pressure to her side. 'Pen?'

'I'm fine Morgan, please can you leave?'

'No can do.' He reframed from using baby girl just yet; he didn't want to push it too much. 'We need to talk... we need some home truths.' He saw her sigh and the tears fall, he turned the lamp on.

'Turn it off.'

'No.' He refused, he then approached the bed and sat down gently, he couldn't see her face as it was tilted down but he saw the glimmer of light on the tears. 'P we need to do this, it's been a long time coming.' She looked up at him and he saw the dark circles of tiredness, he saw the ultimate sadness in her eyes, the pain that was alongside them. Her whole posture was defeated, despondent and pained and he couldn't help but sit and blame himself for it. 'What have I done?'

'You didn't shoot me.' She said as she turned her face away. 'HE shot me... the reason we aren't like we were.' Her eyes released more tears.

'Baby girl it's my fault you're doubting what we had... you getting shot finalised my feelings for you.' He turned to her and lifted her head up to look at him. 'I am so sorry for everything Pen... I should never have gone about it like I did, you needed me more than ever that day, you needed your best friend and I wasn't that. I betrayed you and now I want to make it up... but I need you to know that I love you. I ran because you were so close and then you were nearly taken from me. I couldn't cope with you dying and to hear you were alive, I couldn't handle that either. You have got to be the most precious thing in my life P and the thought of losing you in my life completely was killing me, so I thought if I left you alone, then the pain wouldn't be there for either of us and...' He shook his head in shame. 'Oh God I was so wrong.' She saw his tears and more left her eyes, she didn't think it was possible but it was.

'Derek.' The use of first name was warmer. 'I'm sorry for the argument, I thought you hated me.' She chocked on her tears. 'I wanted you so much, and I still do... I'm so scared now.' She admitted and halted all talk as the new floods opened and she couldn't stop at all, he looked at her and he saw the emotions he had wanted to not see. The pain over ruled, the turmoil, the look of being scared, the look of sadness, of loss, of the dark place Hotch had referred to. 'I don't feel alive any more.'


	4. Taking Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'_I don't feel alive anymore.'_

'I'm so sorry P. I never meant for this to happen.' He put his arm around her and felt her fall into his embrace willingly, it was then made perfectly clear how much Penelope needed him in the week after her shooting and he felt a knife stab his heart and twist. 'I'm going to make this right baby girl.' She remained unresponsive apart from the stalling of tears. 'Will you let me?'

'I needed you so much.'

'I know you did.'

'But you weren't there, I woke up so scared and the one thing that entered my head was that you wouldn't be there because we argued and I was horrible and I got myself shot, and then he came back and you still weren't here and I just don't want to live scared.'

'You won't be. I promise to protect you, I am never turning my back on you ever again, you hear me?'

'You don't have to... I'll find a way to protect myself.'

'P! Why should you... I was the jerk, the reason I didn't want you going with him was because I was jealous.' He kissed her head and inhaled her scent. 'I would cross any bar for you.' He heard her laugh slightly. 'That's what I like to hear... your laugh.' He knew it would a while before it was full blown heart warming laughter but for the moment it was a start.

'Derek you really don't need to be here, I can cope on my own, I did in the hospital.'

'And like I said baby girl, I wasn't there when you needed me to be so I am here now and here I am staying.' He looked at her still in her clothes; they had been sitting there for nearly an hour, mostly in silence and not really realised. 'Pen it's 1 in the morning why weren't you in bed?' She looked down. 'Tell me.'

'I couldn't do it on my own.' She said and more tears fell as she admitted her weakness, again it hit him how much of a struggle life was for her at the moment.

'Come let me help you.'

'No!' She batted him away. 'I don't want to sleep!'

'Don't want to sleep... you've got to.' Morgan said worriedly. 'You need to rest.'

'I sleep, I see it, I feel it, I lose you again.' She sobbed again. 'I can't keep doing that! It's like torture, I just can't.'

'Pen you have to sleep, you need to.' He tried to reason. 'I'll be here.'

'Will you be though?' She said coldly, evident mix of emotions and exhaustion playing its part well. 'Or will you leave me when you can't cope?'

'I plan to never leave you.' He said with so much determination she thought her mind had finally allowed her to believe him. 'Never.'

'I really wanted him to kill me the other day.' She admitted quietly. 'I remember laying on the stairs, I heard him walking towards me and I held my breath so he would think I was dead, all the time praying he didn't shoot me again and then when Hotch said he was still out there, I didn't see it as a bad thing if he finished me off.' Morgan didn't realise he was crying at that moment, nor did he realise his heart was breaking at listening to her wanting death so bad. 'I thought, at the end of the day, everyone has someone, everyone has family and I don't.'

'You have us.'

'Blood's thicker than water.'

'We are still a family.'

'Okay so I have a family of 6. You have a mom and two sisters who love you, Emily has a mom who loves her regardless, JJ has family, Reid has his mom, Rossi has his and Hotch has his son. Then there's me, I have no parents to help siphon though lives grudges, I have four brothers out there that don't know what I've become, don't even know me! Therefore, I have no family Derek. Us, the team are just very strong bonded people, but if something were to happen to you, people outside work would miss you.'

He sat in silence. 'I want you to have a family outside this... my family.' She looked up at him. 'I've told you I love you silly girl, I don't mean brotherly or friendly, I mean I love you so much that when I look at you my heart clenches and my breath hitches. I love you so much it scares me at times. I think I gave you myself the moment I called you baby girl.'

'I think you had me from the word baby girl too.'

He smiled and prayed that was true. 'I understand we need to take it slow, that I betrayed your trust P, but if you're willing to I want to help you, I want you to believe in an us like before.' He looked at her and wiped her tears away. 'I believe we can do this and I refuse to allow you to let us drift apart. Do you want me to do that?'

'Too much.'

'Well come on, let me get you in something more comfortable.' He saw her froze. 'I'll hold you if you want?' He saw her hesitate again. 'And I promise P that I will be here when you wake up.'

'Okay.' She whispered. A couple of minutes later, they paused.

'You going to let me change the dressing?' She nodded, feeling like life wasn't about to swallow her and never let her out again, a feeling she felt was impossible just an hour earlier. He smiled, kissed her forehead and ran to find the stuff, when he returned he found her steadying herself on the window frame, looking increasingly wary. 'Come on let's get this done, you need to sleep baby girl.' She didn't argue as he pulled the bandage from her abdomen off to reveal the incision mark made by doctors, he worked quickly and then sorted her chest out and then helped her into a large t-shirt that was indeed his and he smiled at how it fitted her. He then eased her onto the bed and passed her the pills and drink he had brought in from the kitchen. 'Take these and then you are going to lay down, I'll have a shower and then we are going to get you some well worth it sleep.' When he had her tucked up in bed he rushed his shower and left the bathroom in just his boxers and t-shirts. He climbed into the bed, seeing her still awake he pulled her close. 'Better?'

He noticed how she literally clung to him, like a life line. 'This isn't a dream is it?'

'No dream baby girl, all reality and tomorrow we are going to make your reality better.' He felt her smile against his chest, and soon her breathing turned rhythmic and steady, he smiled and went to sleep soon after. His repercussions were about to be rectified.


	5. Through and Through

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

When Morgan woke up the next day, he breathed in the sweet scent of Penelope but found her side of the bed completely empty, he frowned and realised that things would not just be okay, he needed to prove his weight, he needed to make her realise her worth in his life after he had destroyed it. He got up and made his way out of the bedroom, he immediately saw her sitting on the couch, just staring at the wall with the television on it, seemingly in a world of her own.

'Morning Pen.' He saw her jump, the scared look cursed in her eyes before dispersing and disappearing completely. 'What you doing up?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Pains?' She nodded. 'You should've woken me up I would have got you something for it.'

'I just didn't want to sleep.'

'How long have you been up P?' She shrugged. 'You need to sleep.'

'And I did, longest I have since this happened but I gave up.'

'Baby girl we need to talk.' Morgan said and sat on the edge of the couch opposite her, she looked at him expectantly. 'If you don't want me here, I understand, I really do, I realise that I broke a lot of unspoken rules that day, I was unlawful, dishonest, a liar, and I broke you. I hope you give me the chance to fix this, you don't realise how much you mean to me, I know that seems hypocritical right at this moment but there is no lies now. I don't want any more lies or secrets between us. So my first truthful words of today are that I love you and that I thought it would be better to let you go than lose you when you were so close to me.' He saw her remain quiet and emotional. 'I need you to understand that I'm scared, no terrified to love you in case you get snatched away from me.' He sat down next to her. 'That almost happened the other day and the words 'Penelope's alive' felt like a dagger in my heart that you weren't gone.'

'So you ran?'

'I thought it was better.'

'Who for?'

'I thought for us both but in the end it was selfish and I ended up hurting you too much.' He saw her sighed slightly. 'Pen, I'm going to go, if you need me call me.' He said not knowing whether or not he had over ran his welcome.

'Don't go.' She said looking at him, her eyes ready to burst, the strain of everything getting to her. 'I want you back.' She admitted like she had lost him for too long. 'I really need you.'

It was that last admittance that made Morgan shift into gear and take her in his arms as she once again cried, still evidently sinking into a dark place. He knew it would a long process to get her out but the start was getting her life back on track and he was more than determined to make this work. 'I'm not going anywhere okay?' She nodded into his chest, seeking the comfort she had longed for since waking up in the hospital. 'We're going to get through this; I can promise you that much baby girl.' He uttered quietly as he rubbed her back. Not soon after that he felt her tears stop and they snuggled down on the couch, she needed sleep and if he could induce it, he would, so they both ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Hotch entered the small apartment and smiled broadly at the sight bestowed before his eyes, it was one that they had all wanted to see. He looked at his watch and he saw that he had at least 10 minutes until the others arrived, so he set about putting coffee on and getting plates out, he looked at Penelope and saw the peace to her face and he prayed it was going to be a permanent thing.

When Morgan woke up he smelt the coffee, he looked at the kitchen and saw Hotch, he warily put Penelope down and grabbed a blanket that was close, he then made his way to the boss who waiting very expectantly with a cup of coffee. 'Thank you for last night.'

'It was nothing; see what I mean about her?'

'I do, it scared me to think I did that.'

'Did you sort it out?'

'We did. Hotch I want to talk to you about...' He couldn't finish as Hotch began to walk past him.

An envelope caught Hotch's eye, he ignored Morgan and went to it, it wasn't sealed but had his name on it, he pulled the letter out and saw Penelope was requesting a resignation it was dated 2 days previous so both he and Morgan exchanged looks and hoped she was wasn't still considering. She wrote how she wasn't coping by sticking around so she wanted to go, start anew, as they read they could literally feel the pain she felt that she had placed them all in danger because she was flagged those cases, how she was not sleeping or finding a way out of a place she didn't want to be.

'You found it then?' Came a voice from behind them, when they turned they saw Penelope sitting up her hands grabbing her side.

'Do you still want me to file it?'

'I don't know.' She said doubtful. 'I guess not.'

'Thank God.' Hotch said, literally praising the end answer, he heard Penelope laugh slightly and he looked at her. 'Now that I have missed.' He said as he soaked up the smile on Penelope's face. 'I don't want to have to file this.'

'Then don't.' She said adamant, rewarding her smiles off both men, a rarity from Hotch, the boss. She then watched Morgan walk around and sit next to her.

'You can't leave.'

'No?'

'No because we have too much to sort out.' He then looked at Hotch. 'I want to transfer, to avoid breaking frat rules.'

'Can't do that.'

'What?' Morgan said angrily. 'I want to be with Penelope, and I can't do that all the time I'm working in that department.'

'I'll send Rossi to talk t o Strauss, if it's what you both want? To be together that is.'

'I want this.' Morgan said looking at Penelope.

'Me too.' Morgan smiled at Penelope, and then kissed her, thanking her all the way.

'So that's why you blanked her?' Morgan nodded ashamed. 'So the pain of losing her was lessened?' He nodded again. 'Penelope has he proven his worth?'

'Erm well if you call sticking around when I was horrible to him, helping me change into pyjamas, changing my bandages and helping me get more than an hour's sleep proving his worth then I would say yes.'

'You managed all that last night?'

'Yeah we did.' Morgan said and allowed a smile to play on his lips. 'I still want to make up for everything, this isn't going away, I need to prove to you... everything. We've still got far to go and I get that and I understand and I can wait.'

'Right you need to shut up handsome.' She said with a smile. 'I get it, through and through. Just never do that to me again, I don't think I would cope.'

'Never again.'

Hotch stood on the outside of the two's little honesty session and watched the two interact, it was proven then that one person can have a true impact on one's life, he thought that it would have been the same had Penelope ignored Morgan if he ever got hurt. He looked on and realised that the change in Penelope was on high frequency as she got her spark back, as it got reignited by the presence of her best friend. It just showed how simple actions from one person can have almost devastating repercussions on another, he was just happy that that certain person had sorted his head out to realise what he was doing and taken the steps to making it right. For now though the evident smile that was held not only on Penelope's lips but in her eyes and voice proved she was well on her way to getting out of the dark place.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The End!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ So there's the end, hope it doesn't disappoint too much but I thought I could keep this going forever and that might drag a tad bit!

But thank you for your continual support and I hope you liked! =)


End file.
